


Denying Our Love

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn went missing and the boys got worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So umm like bestfriends in love basically

They have been on vacation ever since they finished half of the Take Me Home Tour. Paul had arranged for them to stay at a rented cabin but told the boys that they would have to share rooms. Of course Lou and Hazz bunked together and they let Niall stay with them in their cabin as well.  
Liam and Zayn laughed at the thought of Niall sharing the cabin with Louis and Harry, considering how they always like to prank people. They continued to laugh as they were unpacking there things and getting situated.  
There was a silence and if there was anything that Liam hated more, it was silence. “So how are things with you and Perry?”  
Zayn froze at the question. “We, uh, we broke up.”  
Liam snapped his head around to look at Zayn in shock. “WHAT!? WHY!?”  
“Yeah, I figured out that she wasn’t the one I loved.”  
Liam was so intrigued as Zayn finished the statement. He knew it was going too far but he kind of figured, since they’re best mates, why not? “Who do you love Zayn?”  
Once again, frozen Zayn simply said, “I can’t tell you.” Pointing to the medium size pile of clothes, Zayn asked, “Can you hand me those clothes please?”  
As Liam got up to get them and give them to Zayn, he tripped. “WHOA!” The clothes fall all over the place and Liam falls on Zayn.  
“Ooof!”’ was what came from Zayn as they fell to the floor.  
As they laid there, looking at each other, Zayn finally said something. “You ok mate?”  
Liam snapped his head up at Zayn’s question. Blushing, he says, “Uhh, Yeah. I’m fine.” Zayn nodded to show that he was listening to what Liam was telling him.  
As they began to get up, Zayn moved his leg and felt something hard on his thigh. His eyes widened as he started to confront Liam about his raging hard on, practically stabbing Zayn in his thigh. “Umm, Li? Your uhh….You should probably go take care of that mate.”  
Liam, looking Zayn in the eyes, asks him, “You and Perry ever……like……..kiss?”  
Zayn, laughing a little at Liam’s question, says, “No Li, I didn’t care for her like that. You and Danielle ever kiss?”  
Liam got nervous at the question. “N-n-n-no…….Zayn?” Zayn looked at Liam with a questioning look, as to say ‘yes Liam’, so Liam went on. “W-w-w-will you be my first kiss?”  
“With me?” Zayn questioned. “Li, wouldn’t that be weird? I mean, like we’re best mates.”  
Liam paid no mind to what Zayn was saying as he connected his lips with Zayn’s in a bruising kiss.  
The amount of passion Zayn felt in the kiss told him all he needs to know before he breaks the kiss. “Li, mate, do you… Do you have feelings for me?”  
Liam’s eyes widened at his question. “I-i-i-i-i have to, uh, I have to do, umm- Yeah see you later Zayn.” Liam was out the door in a flash.  
As Zayn had got off the floor, he realized what had just happened. Oh shit! His best mate was in love with him and so was he.  
\--  
As the memory pops into Liam’s head, he realizes he needs to talk to Zayn and come clean about his feelings for his best mate. He starts to leave to the cabin as Harry, Louis, and Niall come busting through the door.  
“Hey mate, where’s Zayn? Niall’s getting hungry.”  
“Big surprise.” Liam retorted, knowing how Niall loves food more than people think.  
“Where’s Zayn, Li?” Louis asks again, realizing Liam didn’t answer him the first time. Liam was kind of confused. He thought Zayn was with them already.  
“I thought Zayn was with you guys already?”  
“No, Paul told me that he was with you.” Louis says.  
Realizing that Zayn wasn’t with him or the rest of his mates, he started to get worried. He couldn’t leave without Paul or he’d get attacked by fans. As Liam was thinking, ‘where the fuck is he!?’, he started to hyperventilate.  
He started pacing back and forth, while Niall and Louis, who noticed how Liam was reacting to Zayn gone missing, we’re trying to calm him down.  
“Liam, mate, chill out. Don’t go having a heart attack.”  
“Yeah mate, it’s going to be alright.”  
“NO!!!” Liam burst, “I WILL NOT CHILL OUT OR CALM DOWN OR WHATEVER THE FUCK UNTIL I SEE ZAYN!!!!”  
Surprised at how Liam was acting, Louis and Niall left the cabin to try and get as much information on what happened to Zayn as possible. Liam started to think about every bad situation possible; like what if Zayn went out for a smoke last night and someone grabbed him and has him locked up in a basement somewhere, torturing him in every horrible way possible.  
It was then that he realized he might never get to tell Zayn how he feels about him; how he wants to be with him for the rest of his life. Tears started to blur his vision at the thought.  
“Will I ever get to tell him I love him?” Liam said to himself as he started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is old thought i'd post it before i go on hiatus for a while(: xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get intense for the search of Zayn

THIS FIC IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE IT WILL BE REPAIRED SOON!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhh yeah this happened xx


End file.
